Cassidy Alexanders
'Cassidy Alexanders '''is a demigod child of Mnemosyne, the Titan goddess of memory and remembrance and Anthony Alexanders, a mortal history professor at Mars Hill, Maine. Being a daughter of the Titan of Memory, Cassidy, along with her other brothers and sisters, were tasked by their mother to become Remembrancers, individuals entrusted with the memories with others for safekeeping. History Birth Cassidy (Cass as she is commonly called) was born on August 29, at her father's home in Augusta, Maine. As soon as she was born, however, Hades himself materialized into the room and threatened to have Cassidy killed. Anthony, her father, of course, objected, but Mnemosyne was almost tempted to. She believed that any son or daughter born under her was cursed to share the same fate as her brothers and sisters; enslaved and destroyed under the will of the Olympians. She knew that Hades was not a sympathizer of Zeus' rule, yet he continued to insist that the child was to be killed or disaster would follow. Unable to convince Hades otherwise, the Titan drew all her strength and channeled her energies towards Hades. Her primal essence was enough to cast a spell of the death god, causing him to lose memory of Cassidy ever being born. This act, however, caused Mnemosyne to fade in power, eventually sinking back into the depths of Tartarus. As she was drawn into the abyss, she promised Anthony that their child would be the very last of the ''Remembrancers, an ancient order that safeguarded the memories of every being in existence. She spoke blessing to Cass, saying that she would change the fate of Olympus as she grew older, promising her in a place at the House Memoria, located on the banks of the River Lethe. Early Childhood Growing up as a child, Cass exhibited the ability to remember ever single word that was said to her. Her father would often give her a very long string of words to memorize and have her recite it and the end of the day, and every time it was always flawless. This trait led her to be ostracized, but inside, Cassidy was proud of her gift. Her father said she inherited it from her mother, though Cass never knew who she was. Whenever she asked her father, he too would seem as if it were a faded memory. Descent into the Lethe Remembrancer Proper Appearance Cassidy had her father's orange eyes, and had short black hair that she let fall over her shoulders. Due to her insomnia, Cass developed large eye bags, a trait of all Remembrancers, although she does her best to conceal them. She had inquisitive round eyes, and was regarded by many to be quite beautiful. Equipment As the Remembrancer Principalisi, Cass carried the standard Remembrancer garb, which was enchanted to change to whatever the wearer preferred the most. In Cass's case, it would often form into a grey trench coat, other times as a grey sweater. Abilities As a child of Mnemosyne, Cass possesses no natural fighting abilities, but can remember any word said to her, storing it in the banks of her memories. She possesses unnatural senses of perception and a quick wit, mistaken often for a child of Athena by many. Trivia Category:Females Category:Children of Mnemosyne Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character